


Father Figure (OtaYuri)

by MariaJPujazon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Otabek Altin, Dr Altin, In Regards 2 Love OtaYuri, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, OtaYuri Protection Squad, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, beka - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, yura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJPujazon/pseuds/MariaJPujazon
Summary: El doctor Altin es un médico serio y respetable, en cambio Yuri Plisetsky, es un estudiante de medicina un poco descarado e irresponsable. Los dos se ven obligados a trabajar juntos cuando Altin se convierte en el tutor de Yuri, pero solo un mes...ahí el chico "Febrero" tendrá que demostrar que no es un estudiante más de los que han pasado por sus manos (literalmente).Relato participante de la dinámica "In regards to love 2" del OtaYuri Protection Squad para celebrar San Valentín. La canción elegida para este songfic es "Father Figure" del genial George Michael (1987).One-Shot basado (libremente) en la canción "Father Figure"⭐️Protagonistas: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky.⭐️Edades: 30/18.⭐️Roles: Médico y estudiante de medicina.⭐️Contenido adulto, Daddy Kink (leve).
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Father Figure (OtaYuri)

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

I will be the one who loves you

'Til the end of time...

Father Figure.

George Michael.

1987.

* * *

El doctor Altin tiene fama de ser un médico serio y responsable, muy bueno en su trabajo y amable con sus pacientes, cumplidor, pero también parece un poco seco en su carácter. Con su traje impecable y corbata, su pelo moreno bien peinado y sus gafas, es la viva imagen del médico respetable.

Por eso no tolera que sus alumnos sean irresponsables y sobre todo, que no sean puntuales, así que está impaciente esperando al próximo estudiante de medicina que le han asignado para que sea su tutor.

Altin limpia una mota de polvo inexistente en su mesa, y todo lo que le rodea en su despacho es como él, pulcro y ordenado, ni un papel fuera de su sitio, ni un lápiz fuera del lapicero y cada libro ordenado por temas y materias.

Alguien podría pensar que es un tipo aburrido, pero eso no le importa, su trabajo es muy serio y se trata de cuidar personas, no se puede jugar con la vida de la gente. Su secretaria le saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Doctor Altin, hay un alumno despistado que están dando vueltas por la planta, creo que le busca.

—Pues llega tarde, ese debe ser...—Altin consulta sus papeles—Plisetsky, así que mándelo para acá.

—Si doctor.

En cuanto el estudiante se asoma por la puerta, el ceño del doctor se frunce. Tiene delante a un chico rubio con el pelo largo, ojos verdes suspicaces y una ropa un tanto desaliñada, camiseta rockera y vaquero roto en las rodillas y los muslos, con unas Converse con estampado de leopardo.

—Bueno días doctor...Altin—dice el chico leyendo su ficha—soy el nuevo estudiante de medicina.

—Llega tarde, ¿y dónde está su bata blanca?—pregunta Altin serio.

—Yo...esto...me he perdido, este hospital es enorme y...

—Plisetsky, ¿no?

—Si señor.

—Si doctor—lo corrige el moreno seco.

—Perdone, doctor.

—Mañana lo quiero puntual antes de las ocho y más presentable, ¿está claro?—el rubio asiente—muy bien, póngase la bata y vamos a hacer la ronda.

—No tengo bata.

—¿Perdone?, ¿qué clase de estudiante de medicina no tiene bata?, al menos habrá traído su fonendoscopio, ¿no?

—Si doctor.

—Pues prepárese, puede coger una de mis batas de la percha.

El rubio deja su mochila en el sofá y se viste con la bata que le queda enorme, se remanga un poco las mangas y busca sus cosas, de nuevo el doctor Altin frunce el ceño.

—Parece un fantoche, ¿y por qué lleva un muñeco en el fonendo?

—Porque mi último rotatorio fue en pediatría y los niños se asustan...

—Tonterías, eso no es serio, así parece un payaso, guárdelo.

El chico guarda el pequeño peluche y se coloca mejor la bata, siguiendo al doctor que sale del despacho con las carpetas de los pacientes bajo el brazo.

—Esta es la planta de Medicina Interna, tiene un total de veinte camas, aunque tenemos solo dieciséis pacientes ingresados, ya iremos comentando los casos—le explica Altin.

Y se marchan para hacer la ronda diaria revisando a todos los pacientes internados.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque el chico es más puntual, Altin de nuevo lo mira serio, otra vez viene con un pantalón rasgado y una camiseta, que hoy es de dibujos japoneses en lugar de rockera. Antes de decirle “hola”, de nuevo le riñe.

—Señor Plisetsky, ¿tiene algún pantalón que no esté roto?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Un médico tiene que dar buena impresión, la imagen es importante...hombre, no le digo que venga con un traje como yo, pero un pantalón negro y camisa blanca servirá.

—Creo que no tengo ninguna camisa.

—Pues cómpresela.

De nuevo hacen la visita, revisando los pacientes, anotan las observaciones y miran los resultados de las pruebas, discutiendo los posibles diagnósticos.

Están sentados en el sofá de su despacho, con un café por delante, completando los casos y haciendo un par de informes para darle el alta a algunos pacientes. El chico parece intranquilo.

—Señor Plisetsky, ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal?

—Si claro, pero puede llamarme Yuri.

—Plisetsky está bien...¿por qué estudia medicina?

—Pues es algo inevitable, en mi casa todos son médicos, empezando por mi abuelo.

—Hum...ya decía yo que su apellido me sonaba...es que me da la impresión que no está cómodo, ¿le pasa algo?

—Bueno, es que...este trabajo tiene mucha responsabilidad, y bueno, usted...es que...

—¿Tiene algún problema conmigo?—pregunta Altin mirándolo por encima de las gafas.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé, lo veo demasiado serio, como si siempre juzgara lo que hago, o lo que digo.

—Es que estoy aquí para eso, es mi trabajo como tutor de los estudiantes.

—Si, pero a veces es peor que un padre...aunque yo no tengo, pero supongo que sería algo así como usted.

—En ese caso, puedo ser como su figura paterna, si le parece bien—dice Altin estudiándolo serio.

—Eh...

—Para empezar, ¿necesita que lo ayude a mejorar su vestuario?, podemos ir de compras durante el almuerzo, si quiere—se ofrece el moreno.

—Esto...creo que paso, supongo que podré comprarme una simple camisa en cualquier sitio.

—Como quiera.

—Aunque no entiendo que tienen de malo mis camisetas de rock—opina Yuri mirando su ropa.

—No tienen nada de malo en su tiempo libre, pero aquí tiene que estar presentable...no ponga esa cara, yo también las llevo a veces.

—No sé por qué, pero eso me resulta difícil de creer.

—Plisetsky, no sabe todo de mí.

Altin continúa rellenando varios formularios, aunque mira de reojo al chico y tiene curiosidad por conocer algo más sobre él.

—¿Qué especialidad le gusta?, ¿tiene pensado que hará después?—le pregunta Altin.

—No lo sé, tenía claro que no me gustan los niños, pero después de pasar por pediatría, ha sido divertido.

—Supongo que tendrá que ver con haber trabajado con el doctor Leroy.

—Pues si—Yuri suelta una sonrisa.

—Ese idiota...no me parece serio trabajar con nariz de payaso y tirarse con los niños al suelo, ¿qué clase de médico hace eso?

—A lo mejor usted es demasiado serio.

—Los pacientes quieren que los curen, no reírse contigo.

—No creo que ambas cosas sean incompatibles.

—Tonterías, venga, tenemos que terminar con esto.

* * *

Unos días después, por la mañana temprano, Yuri está en la puerta de su clase esperando para pillar un sitio, hoy no tiene prácticas porque tiene un examen. Está muerto de frío, y decide acercarse a la máquina de café. Cuando va soplando el vaso, se cruza con un tipo que corre por el campus vestido de negro y con la capucha por la cabeza, y acaban chocando por ir despistados.

—Hey joder, ten cuidado idiota, me has tirado el café—protesta el rubio.

—Oh, está muy caliente.

El otro tipo se levanta la camiseta para que el café caliente no roce su piel y Yuri no puede evitar mirar sus trabajados abdominales y sus brazos que están al aire con la camiseta de manga corta negra.

El moreno levanta la cara y sus ojos se encuentran, y al dejar caer la capucha, Yuri se percata que es el doctor Altin, pero no lo había reconocido con ese físico y sin gafas.

—Lo siento doctor Altin.

—Plisetsky, ¿se dedica a insultar a la gente sin motivo?...ven, acompáñeme, quiero hablar con usted.

—Pero tengo clases y...

—Solo será un minuto.

El médico sujeta su brazo y acaban entrando juntos en el hospital por la puerta trasera, que está muy cerca de la clase de Yuri. La gente saluda a Altin respetuosa, mientras se dirigen al vestuario masculino. Al llegar a su taquilla, empuja a Yuri para que se siente en el banco y Altin se quita la camiseta como si nada.

—Oiga, no vamos a hablar mientras se quita la ropa delante mía—le dice Yuri azorado.

—¿Por qué?, ¿te incomoda?

El moreno va hacia el banco, poniendo peligrosamente cerca y a la altura de la mirada de Yuri su ombligo perfecto, y el rubio traga saliva.

—¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a tutearme?—señala Yuri.

—Ahora no estamos trabajando...¿me dejas invitarte a un café?, el tuyo ha acabado en mi camiseta, menos mal que no me he quemado mucho.

Altin se toca la enrojecida piel del abdomen despacio y cuando mira a Yuri, se da cuenta que el rubio tiene su vista fija justo en ese punto.

Yuri alza sus ojos recorriendo toda esa pared de músculos y acaba encontrando de improviso la mirada de Altin que le sonríe pícaro, como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante.

—Lámelo—le ordena el médico con voz de mando.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, parece que lo estás deseando.

—Está loco.

—Ha sido culpa tuya, me has quemado, así que arréglalo, venga lame.

—No pienso chupar su barriga sudorosa después de correr, que asco.

—Bueno, si es por eso, ya lo vemos después de la ducha.

El moreno se ríe y se marcha con sus cosas hacia la zona de las duchas, y Yuri se queda con las ganas de decirle alguna palabra malsonante, pero entra más gente en el vestuario.

Plisetsky se debate entre salir huyendo o disfrutar del espectáculo que puede ser ver al serio doctor Altin mojado y sexy solo tapado con una toalla, suponiendo que la use y no aparezca completamente desnudo. Ese pensamiento hace que se quede clavado en el asiento, aunque tenga que pasar vergüenza con algunas de las frases de su tutor.

Cuando al final aparece, se siente un poquito desilusionado, Altin ha optado por cubrirse con una toalla que rodea su cintura, aunque con ciertos movimientos, se marca su masculinidad y la imaginación de Yuri vuela pensando como será.

El rubio salta como un resorte del banco cuando Altin se acerca a él a toda prisa, aunque acaba acorralado contra las taquillas, cuando el médico apoya su brazo muy cerca de la cabeza de Yuri. Siente su respiración muy cerca de su piel, y no puede ignorar todas esas gotitas que decoran su torso moreno.

—Mira, tú y yo hemos empezado con mal pie, pero no tengo tiempo para ese café y tú tienes tu examen, así que te recojo después y te llevo a casa.

—Pero...

—Es una orden, y así podemos hablar del trabajo que tendrás que entregar.

—¿Usted cree que no tengo nada más que hacer que estar a su disposición?

Altin lo mira analizando su expresión, y el rubio está entre sofocado y enfadado, pero no tiene tiempo de dar algún paso, la puerta del vestuario se abre y entran más compañeros, por lo que se separan para no llamar la atención.

El moreno se viste haciendo algunos malabarismos para no enseñar más de lo debido, aunque se pasea unos minutos en bóxers mientras Yuri no sabe donde mirar. En unos minutos el sexy corredor se transforma en el impecable doctor Altin, con su traje, el pelo húmedo perfecto y sus gafas.

—Señor Plisetsky, está embobado, va a llegar tarde a su examen.

—¿Por qué está al tanto de mi agenda?

—Porque me gusta saberlo todo...venga, márchese, nos vemos a la salida.

—Si papá.

El moreno lo mira fijamente y parece que pierde su perfecta compostura durante unos segundos y ahora es Yuri el que lo mira sonriente como si también hubiera descubierto algo importante, no ha pasado desapercibido para él como la sexy nuez del médico se ha movido arriba y abajo tragando saliva al oír su forma de llamarlo.

Altin se queda mirando fijamente la puerta del vestuario por donde ha desaparecido el rubio y pensando si será buena idea seguir viendo a ese estudiante, una extraña tensión se está formando entre ellos y está claro que explotará en algún momento u otro.

* * *

El doctor Altin está charlando con la familia de un paciente, explicando el resultado de las pruebas, cuando la puerta se abre. El médico levanta la mirada y descubre a Yuri, que cierra la puerta avergonzado al ver el ceño fruncido de Altin.

—Perdonen, estos estudiantes son un poco maleducados—se disculpa el médico con la familia.

Tras quedar a solas, Yuri llama a la puerta, y esta vez Altin sonríe dándole permiso.

—Parece que va aprendiendo.

—Si, doctor Altin.

—¿Cómo le fue su examen?

—Bien.

—Me alegro—le dice Altin enfocándose de nuevo en sus papeles.

Yuri se pregunta porque se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada en el vestuario, parece haber olvidado todas esas miradas y comentarios, como si fuera una especie de Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde, o Superman y Clark Kent, que se transforma solo con ponerse sus gafas.

—Plisetsky, ¿qué se le ofrece?, ¿no habíamos quedado más tarde?...hable, no se quede como un pasmarote.

—Eso lo ha decidido usted solo, no pienso ir con usted a ninguna parte...de hecho, he venido para proponerle un trato, usted me firma la ficha de prácticas y así me pierde de vista a mí y a mis pantalones rotos el resto del mes, ¿qué le parece?

—Que esto no es negociable, el rotatorio son cuatro semanas, y así es como va a ser, le voy a firmar estos días, aunque me debe uno, hoy no ha venido—le explica Altin firmando la ficha que le ha pasado Yuri.

—Tenía un examen.

—Se lo voy a perdonar porque lo del vestuario ha sido divertido.

—¿Lo ve como esto no va funcionar?, usted me desconcierta.

—Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, lo tomaré como un cumplido—dice el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Ademas, ¿por qué tiene tanto interés en enseñarme?, yo pensé que los estudiantes éramos un incordio para usted.

—Se ve tiene potencial, y creo que necesita una figura paterna que sea una buena influencia en su vida.

—Ya tengo a mi abuelo.

—Me refiero a alguien de este siglo.

—Bueno, como sea, ¿me firma la ficha o me busco a otro que lo haga?, el doctor Leroy me dijo...

—Me da igual lo que diga ese tarado, es mi estudiante, y lo será todo el mes, o lo suspenderé y entonces serán dos meses—replica serio el médico.

—Puf...

—Y ahora ayúdeme y así nos podremos ir a casa...caso número uno, JRR, el paciente de la fiebre—dice Altin mirando la carpeta con el historial del paciente.

Continúan revisando varios casos de los paciente y Yuri se resigna a pasar todo un mes al lado de ese médico excéntrico, serio y al mismo tiempo con un lado salvaje que le preocupa descubrir.

* * *

Al final Yuri se siente obligado a irse con él en el coche, le ha dicho que tienen que hablar de un trabajo que tiene que hacer, mientras lo lleva a casa. Tiene que presentar un caso clínico de algún paciente de los que está ingresado, algo que sea interesante o curioso. Después de discutir los detalles, el moreno se relaja tarareando varias canciones de la radio, hasta que suena una que provoca que Altin suelte un ronroneo, y empiece a cantar con voz sensual. Yuri se queda clavado en el asiento sintiendo un calor intenso en su vientre, cuando el moreno lo mira de reojo y parece que le canta a él.

—I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine, I will be your preacher teacher, Anything you have in mind, I will be your father figure, I have had enough of crime, I will be the one who loves you, 'Til the end of time...

Altin continúa cantando, y parece como si la temperatura dentro del coche hubiera subido varios grados, hasta que la canción casi acaba y el moreno le sonríe con aire sensual.

—Una canción genial, un poquito antigua, de los ochenta, pero no me diga que esa voz de George Michael no es para tener un orgasmo...”I will be your Father”—Altin sigue cantando.

—Está obsesionado con el rollo Daddy...¿ha habido muchos?—le pregunta Yuri curioso.

—¿Muchos qué?

—Estudiantes.

—Algunos...oye, no me mires así, que no sois ilegales, esto no es el instituto, y solo nos llevamos doce o trece años.

—Vale, no será ilegal, pero es inmoral, no quiero que nadie piense que compré mis prácticas con un buen polvo.

—No te creas tanto, Plisetsky.

—¡Oiga, ¿y usted qué sabe cómo soy en la cama?!—pregunta Yuri indignado.

—Según mi experiencia, la gente de tu edad lo hace rápido y mal, solo os importa la cantidad y no la calidad...vamos, escucha la canción, este tipo era un sabio, “te enseñaré todo lo que tengas en mente”, eso he tenido que hacer, domesticar a más de uno.

—Eso es problema suyo, por andar follando con adolescentes.

—De todas formas el proceso de enseñar es divertido, no solo importa el resultado final.

—Pues como sea igual que en el hospital, debe ser insufrible.

—Aún peor, en la cama soy muy exigente—Altin no se molesta por el comentario—¿cree que podría superar mis expectativas, Plisetsky?

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de sexo?—pregunta el rubio sonrojado—creo que prefiero al doctor Jekyll.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que lo prefiero cuando es el doctor Jekyll, Mister Hyde da mucha grima...o el Superman corredor, me gusta más como Clark Kent con sus gafas y el flequillo moreno.

Altin se empieza a reír con las ocurrencias del rubio, y Yuri también se contagia, aunque las mejillas le arden con las miradas de soslayo que le dedica el médico.

—Creo que va ser un mes muy interesante—reflexiona Altin asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si, una auténtica tortura...es aquí, no hace falta que aparque, nos vemos mañana en la planta.

—¿Puedo subir a su casa?

—No.

—Venga, solo unos minutos.

—He dicho que no, además, ¿para qué?—protesta Yuri.

—Obvio, para estudiar.

—Si es para estudiar el aparato genital masculino, debe saber que ya pasé esa asignatura.

—Espero que con buena nota, mañana le voy a preguntar, así yo también repaso.

—Es internista, no tiene que saber eso.

—El paciente es un todo, no se divide por trozos—replica Altin.

—Afortunadamente, sería un poco gore si fuera así.

—Tiene salidas para todo, ¿eh, Plisetsky?—sin pensar, Altin están jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios—¿y cómo tiene las entradas?

Yuri abre mucho los ojos y le da un manotazo, saliendo del coche a toda prisa y azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Sin mirar atrás, entra en su portal con la cara como un semáforo en rojo. 

—Definitivamente, será un mes interesante—dice Altin arrancando el coche con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yuri entra en el piso que comparte con otros estudiantes, justo en el momento preciso en que sus compañeros se besuquean en el sofá. Víctor da un pequeño salto separándose de Yuuri que se pone un poco rojo con la situación. El enfado de Yuri se acentúa.

—Genial, estoy rodeado de tipos salidos.

—No es lo que parece—responde el mayor, el ruso platino, Víctor Nickiforov uno de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción.

—Claro, tu lengua está en la boca del cerdo por casualidad.

—Yuri, ¿qué te pasa?, estás como un tomate—le pregunta Yuuri, el japonés de intercambio.

—Que estoy amargado, he empezado las prácticas de interna y el médico tutor está zumbado.

—¿Quién es?, seguro que lo conozco—pregunta Víctor.

—El doctor Altin.

—Puf, ese tío es muy estricto, pero luego explica muy bien.

—Se pasa el día riñéndome, que si llego tarde, que si no estudio...y el primer día me quería quitar la ropa.

—¿Qué dices?—pregunta el japonés sorprendido.

—Quiero decir, que quiere cambiar mi estilo, nada de vaqueros rotos y camisetas heavys, querrá que me ponga un traje, como él.

—¿Te ha pasado algo con él?, estabas sofocado—le insiste Yuri.

—Es que me ha traído a casa y casi me mete mano en el coche, estaba cantando, con esa jodida voz tan sexy...

—¡Oh!—exclama Yuuri.

—Yo no te lo quería decir, pero corren rumores...sobre él y los estudiantes—le comenta Víctor misterioso.

—Él me lo ha contado, sin ningún reparo...yo creo que es un obseso, y ahora estoy en su punto de mira.

—Pues que mal.

—Es peor, además, ¡está muy bueno, joder!, lo vi casi desnudo en el vestuario y es un puto crack.

—Plisetsky, tienes un problema, creo que tienes un crush con tu tutor—le dice Víctor con la mano en su hombro.

—Si, por desgracia, intento alejarme, pero no me deja escaquearme, no me quiere firmar la ficha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que aguantarlo?—pregunta Victor.

—Un mes—responde Yuri con tono de lamento.

—Pues entonces lo siento, pero seguro que te acaba devorando en ese tiempo, antes o después acabará metido en tus bóxers.

Yuri se derrumba en el sofá, pensando en sus sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la sensación de fastidio, y por otro, su estúpida calentura juvenil, acentuada por los últimos acontecimientos, esa maldita canción y sus palabras sucias, la manera en la que jugaba con su pelo y como le sonreía.

—Me voy a mi cuarto—dice Yuri levantándose del sofá.

Cuando está a solas encerrado en su habitación, busca sus auriculares en la mesa y se tira en la cama, rebuscando la canción en la aplicación de música de su teléfono.

En cuanto suenan los primeros acordes y la voz de George Michael, Yuri tiene que darle la razón a Altin, ese sensual sonido se expande por sus oídos provocando que se erice el vello de su cuerpo, aunque no puede dejar de recodar como sonaba en la boca del médico.

—Tú sí que eres capaz de provocarme un orgasmo—susurra el rubio cerrando los ojos y reviviendo las escenas del día de hoy.

Recuerda su cuerpo sin ropa, como lo apretó contra las taquillas mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, su sonrisa lobuna y como le dijo “lámelo”, también sus frases lapidarias y sus toqueteos inocentes, y la forma de llamarle “Plisetsky”, y su canción, “I will be your father”...

Antes de darse cuenta, está quitándose los pantalones y sus bóxers de leopardo, todo le estorba cuando ha empezado a apretarle en los sitios estratégicos. Se acaricia despacio sintiéndose un idiota porque Víctor tiene razón, ese médico le atrae hasta límites insospechados y todavía no entiende por qué.

Cuando más a gusto está, recibe un mensaje de WhatsApp de un número desconocido, pero tiene la intuición que sabe quién es.

—¿Estás estudiando el aparato genital masculino?, mañana lo repasamos, 😜—aparece en la pantalla.

—¡Hijo de puta!—grita Yuri con rabia—¿es que me está espiando?

Con la furia a Yuri no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer una foto de su hombría en su máximo explendor y mandársela a Altin.

Se arrepiente a los minutos, pero ya no puede borrar el mensaje. Altin se demora en contestar, aparece varias veces la nota de “escribiendo”, pero luego se quita.

—Hum, eso parece...prometedor—responde Altin por fin.

—Ha tardado, ¿le he dejado sin palabras?

—No, es que mi móvil ha decidido suicidarse y ha saltado desde mi mano.

—Será por la impresión.

—Eso será...oye, ¿qué hace?

—¿Usted qué cree?

—Entonces no le molesto más.

—No, espere—Yuri coge aire antes de escribir lo que quiere decirle.

—❓❓

—Cánteme.

El rubio cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios imaginando a Altin riéndose de él a otro lado de la línea, pero el corazón le da un vuelco cuando suena el tono de la llamada entrante.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, Plisetsky, ¿qué quiere oír?—por teléfono aún suena más condenadamente sensual.

—La de esta tarde, la que cantaba en el coche, “quiero ser tu padre” y eso...

—Está bien, pero prométame una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero oírle gemir bien alto, no se guarde ni uno de esos sonidos sensuales para usted.

—Es que tengo compañeros de piso...

—No se corte, seguro que ellos lo entienden.

* * *

Al día siguiente Yuri recibe un mensaje de Altin, en un tono muy diferente del que empleó ayer, y solo pensar en eso, hace que su cara sea una mancha rojiza.

—Plisetsky, pase a buscar las carpetas por el mostrador, y venga a mi despacho.

El rubio obediente, se acerca al mostrador de control donde las enfermeras revisan la medicación de los pacientes.

—Oye, ¿tú qué haces rebuscando entre las carpetas?—le pregunta una enfermera pelirroja.

—Soy Yuri, soy estudiante de medicina y el doctor Altin me dijo que...

—Ah, tú debes ser Febrero.

—¿Febrero?

—Si, el estudiante que rota con el doctor Altin en febrero...Oye, no te dejes impresionar por él, es un poco seco al principio, pero luego es buena gente, casi todos llegan un poco agobiados, pero fíjate que algunos hasta quieren repetir.

—¿Repetir?

—Si, el rotatorio, pero él nunca lo permite, como dice el doctor, “un mes es suficiente, si no has aprendido en ese tiempo, nunca lo harás”.

La chica continúa con sus tareas y Yuri se queda pensando que quizás no hable solo de medicina.

“Eso es lo que somos para él, solo un mes, algo que desechar cuando se te acaba el tiempo”, piensa Yuri acercándose a su despacho.

Al abrir la puerta, lo ve sentado en su escritorio, Altin levanta la vista y lo mira serio por encima de sus gafas. Parece como si la tórrida escena de ayer al teléfono nunca hubiera pasado.

—Llega tarde, aunque al menos no lleva la ropa rota.

—Lo siento, la enfermera pelirroja me ha entretenido.

—¿Mila?, ¿han estado tonteando?, ¿le parece atractiva, Plisetsky?

—Las chicas y yo no congeniamos.

—Ya me ha quedado claro que lo suyo son los hombres—le dice Altin ignorándolo y volviendo a sus papeles.

—¿Por qué es así todo el tiempo?—Yuri no puede más con su furia contenida y tira las carpetas en el impecable sofá.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Por qué se comporta como si tuviera una especie de gemelo perverso?, hoy está frío y seco, pero ayer...

—Mire Plisetsky, eso fue ayer y ahora estamos trabajando.

—Creo que solo somos una distracción pasajera para usted...¿a cuántos se ha tirado en ese sofá?—pregunta Yuri señalándolo.

—A ninguno.

—No me lo creo.

—Es cierto, en ese sofá es donde duermo en mis guardias y no quiero que ningún pensamiento me asalte mientras descanso...no me gusta mezclar trabajo con placer.

—Pues llega tarde desde que decidió atraparme contra las taquillas semidesnudo y cantar esa estúpida canción en el coche.

—“Father Figure” no es estúpida, es la mejor canción del mundo y según creo a cierto rubio se la pone muy dura, me pareció oír gemidos, ¿fue un buen orgasmo?—pregunta Altin como quien habla del tiempo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, me pilló con la guardia baja.

—Y el mástil bien alto.

—¡Oh, Dios!, borre esa foto, por favor—suplica Yuri al recordar su estupidez.

—Si trabaja como debe y se porta bien, me plantearé borrarla...debería ser más cuidadoso, nunca sabe quien puede acabar viendo eso, aunque sea digno de admiración.

—Deje de actuar como mi padre.

La risa ronca y sexy del médico llena el aire, y Yuri se abofetea mentalmente por haber dicho algo así, pero enseguida Altin recupera su semblante estoico y le señala las carpetas que están medio abiertas y desparramadas en el sofá. Yuri se inclina a recogerlas, quizás mostrando demasiado al médico una parte importante de su anatomía, y la voz de Altin lo sobresalta.

—Claro que alguna vez podría hacer una excepción...

El rubio se gira con los ojos muy abiertos y durante unos segundos los ojos café lo estudian con aire de depredador.

—¿Y si alguien entra y lo descubre?—pregunta Yuri, aunque ni se platea que se dé el caso.

—Hay gente por la que merece la pena el riesgo, alguien especial.

—Eso se lo dirá a todos—protesta Yuri.

—No todos me mandan fotos de su parte más hermosa.

—¿Puede olvidar eso y volver al trabajo?

—Está bien, vamos a ponernos serios y si se porta bien, le doy algún premio.

—¿Qué es?

—Una sorpresa, no sea impaciente, Plisetsky.

* * *

Al terminar su trabajo, Altin se marcha hacia el vestuario para recoger sus cosas. Le abre la puerta a Yuri para que pase, pero el rubio se revuelve inquieto.

—No pienso entrar ahí para verlo otra vez en bolas.

—Solo quiero cambiarme de ropa y buscar mi casco...si, no ponga esa cara, y tengo otro para usted.

Después de entrar a regañadientes, se queda un poco embobado cuando Altin cambia su traje serio por vaqueros y chupa de cuero. Al quitarse las gafas y despeinarse el pelo perfecto, parece un adolescente rebelde y del todo apetecible.

—Plisetsky, es demasiado obvio, cierre la boca antes de que le entre algo indebido.

—Bastardo—murmura el rubio serio.

—¿Qué?...no importa, tome, su casco.

Yuri no reacciona hasta que están en el parking del hospital delante de una moto negra y cromada, una máquina clásica con pinta de valer un riñón.

—Vamos, ¿a qué espera?, suba.

—¿Tengo que agarrarlo?—pregunta el rubio dudoso.

—Lo que usted vea, pero puede acabar tirado en el asfalto—responde el médico con sonrisa pícara.

—Esto es una encerrona para que me apriete contra usted.

—Yo no me pienso quejar—responde Altin arrancando la moto, que ronronea bajos sus cuerpos.

Yuri se pregunta por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sexy y encima, tener una moto como esa.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A comer, conozco un sitio cerca que está muy bien—responde Altin escueto.

Tras unos minutos callejeando por la cuidad, llegan a la puerta de un restaurante con decoración asiática y un rótulo en japonés. Yuri se baja de la moto con ganas de seguir el paseo.

De repente las manazas de Altin se dirigen hacia su cabeza y Yuri se queda petrificado en el sitio.

—Perdona, es que está despeinado al quitarse el casco—le dice el médico recolocando su melena rubia asalvajada.

Después de sonreírle, se gira y entra en el restaurante, dirigiéndose con seguridad a una mesa concreta, “seguro que es su mesa de siempre”, piensa el rubio mientras lo sigue.

La decoración oriental lo inunda todo, incluso las camareras visten con sencillos kimonos y adornos en el pelo.

Los dos se acomodan y se limpian las manos con las toallitas calientes que dejan sobre su mesa.

—Si me lo permites, voy a pedir por los dos, ya conozco todo el menú y sé lo que te puede gustar—dice Altin.

—Nunca he comido comida japonesa.

–¿Nunca?...bueno, hay que estar abierto a nuevas experiencias.

Yuri está a punto de lanzar el agua por la nariz al notar el tono pícaro de Altin, pero se contiene porque la pequeña japonesa les está tomando nota.

Después de pedirle una lista de platos incomprensibles para Yuri, la chica se marcha y entre los dos se instala un silencio incómodo.

—Sobre lo de anoche...

—Anoche yo...

Por fin hablan, aunque empiezan los dos a la vez, y parece que sobre el mismo tema.

—Usted primero—señala Yuri.

—Venga Plisetsky, suéltelo.

—Solo quiero que olvide lo de ayer, eso no pasó.

—“Y si no me acuerdo, no pasó”, ¿cómo la canción de reggeton?, sinceramente, me gusta más mi canción.

—Paso de su maldita canción...pero es eso exactamente, no me acuerdo—explica Yuri.

—Pues yo lo recuerdo muy bien, de hecho, no creo que lo olvide nunca.

Tienen que dejar la conversación cuando la chica coloca en la mesa varios platos muy decorados con comida humeante y con aspecto delicioso, pequeños rollitos, yakisoba, sushi y arroz frito.

—¿Y cómo se supone que se come con esto?—pregunta Yuri con los palillos en la mano.

Altin se lo explica, pero a Yuri se le cae todo, provocando la sonrisa del moreno.

—Me trae aquí para reírse de mí, ¿no?—pregunta Yuri indignado.

Pero no tiene tiempo de enfadarse más, cuando Altin sujeta su mano con cuidado mostrando como sujetar los palillos, su semblante cambia de enfurecido a sonrojado.

—Si se pone así solo con sujetar su mano, ¿cómo será cuando toque otra cosa?

—¿Por qué supone que lo voy a dejar?

—Porque conozco esa mirada, y he visto como se le eriza la piel cuando estoy cerca, y como estaba anoche solo con mi voz...no me diga que no quiere más—le dice acariciando su mano, olvidando los palillos sobre la mesa.

De repente, el rubio pega un brinco que hace que la mesa se tambalee y las copas suenen al chocar, al notar la mano del moreno haciendo una incursión en su muslo por debajo de la mesa.

—Relájese, Plisetsky...¿está interesado o no?, porque si no es así, deje de mandarme señales confusas.

—El único que es confuso es usted, es un jodido esquizofrénico.

Altin se ríe sin dejar de sobar su muslo y preguntándose por qué hoy no lleva un pantalón roto, para poder rozar esa piel que promete ser tan cálida.

—¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?—pregunta el rubio inquieto.

—Comerte...—el moreno hace una pausa, y Yuri traga saliva, pero luego se corrige—comer, y tú también deberías, estás muy flaco, así que pienso cebarte, prueba los yakisoba, están muy buenos.

—¿El qué?

—Los fideos.

—¿Y después?

—Plisetsky, es usted un poco impaciente...luego le daré otro paseo en moto en vista que le ha sabido a poco, conozco un lugar muy bonito que...

—¿También ha llevado a los otros?, ¿y los ha traído aquí?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, mi pasado no importa, ahora somos tú y yo.

—¿Y me olvidará después como a los demás?, Mila me dijo que solo soy Febrero.

—Las cosas duran lo que tienen que durar...pero eso solo depende de ti, tú puedes hacer que este mes sea memorable o sea un fracaso.

—¿Ahora me tutea?

—Estoy muy cerca de rozar eso tan precioso que tienes entre las piernas, creo que ya es hora...además, no estamos trabajando.

—Por favor, aquí no—le dice apartando su mano con cuidado.

—¿Y después si?

—Después ya veremos.

Siguen comiendo, aunque Altin parece ansioso por provocar algún roce o contacto inoportuno. Tras pagar la cuenta, un poco exorbitada para los estándares del estudiante, recogen sus cascos y se marchan de nuevo en la preciosa motocicleta.

—Yuri, agárrate fuerte.

El rubio se aprieta contra él notando el aroma de su chaqueta de cuero y su colonia masculina y penetrante, cerrando los ojos relajado mientras la cuidad pasa a toda velocidad.

Después de unos minutos, llegan a un parque, donde los niños juegan, las parejas pasean y alguna gente corre y hacer deporte. Llegan a un recoveco donde se ve la cuidad al fondo, y el moreno para la moto bajo un árbol, guardando los cascos y sacando una manta que coloca en el césped.

—Venga Plisetsky, no se quede como un espantapájaros, se puede sentar—dice el médico palpando el hueco de la manta a su lado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Pues charlar y ver pasar la tarde con la cuidad al fondo, ¿no le parece bonito?

—Precioso—dice el rubio en tono sarcástico.

En cuanto se sienta, las manos de Altin vuelan hacia su pelo, tocando los mechones rubios que brillan con la luz del sol.

—Tienes un pelo increíble, suave y brillante, lástima que estés siempre un poco despeinado.

El médico peina su cabello y lo trenza con cuidado, mientras Yuri se deja hacer, extrañamente relajado bajo su toque. Cuando termina, sujeta la trenza en su puño, dándole tironcitos con cuidado, pero la sensación de relax se trasforma en algo más cálido en su vientre, al notar la voz susurrante del moreno en su oído.

—Tengo muchas ganas de tirarte así del pelo, teniéndote a mi merced.

El tirón se hace más brusco, casi obligándolo a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos, verde contra café, mientras sus labios están muy cerca.

El moreno acorta la distancia, aunque Yuri lo esquiva. Altin sin pensar, se tumba sobre él, pero en lugar de buscar sus labios, acerca su nariz a esa zona sensible bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueando, y lamiendo, hasta que empieza a susurrarle.

—That’s all I wanted...something special, something sacred...in your eyes...

Alterna frases de la canción con besitos y mordidas en su cuello, mientras el rubio gime notando el peso del enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo sin tener capacidad para resistirse, no cuando sus hormonas se están disparando peligrosamente y toda su sangre se concentra en el centro de su cuerpo por culpa de esa maldita voz.

—For just one moment...to be bold and naked...at your side...

Yuri parece estar más receptivo, incluso deja ese pequeño e inútil forcejeo para rendirse a la evidencia, ese médico serio y prepotente, le atrae hasta límites insospechados.

Por fin sus bocas colisionan, juntando sus cálidos alientos en una vorágine sensual, y no apta para el público familiar que pasea por el parque, aunque eso no parece importarles, incluso las manos morenas de Altin bucean bajo la ropa del rubio palpando su carne pálida que se estremece con el delicado roce.

—Altin, para...

—Llámame Otabek—continúa besando ahora sus clavículas prominentes.

—Esto no es buena idea, la gente nos verá.

—Tienes razón.

A duras penas el moreno se levanta, liberando a Yuri que se coloca bien la ropa suspirando.

—No es propio de un médico montar un escándalo público en un parque—protesta Yuri.

—No parecía disgustarte.

—Me da vergüenza, pero tú pareces estar acostumbrado a ir abultando las entrepiernas de los estudiantes por ahí, ¿también te los tiras en los parques?

—¿Por qué creo que estás celoso?, deja de pensar en lo que hice o deje de hacer con otros, ahora estoy contigo.

—Seguro que no por mucho tiempo.

—Solo déjate llevar...

De nuevo se lanza contra él, y acaban tumbados sobre la manta, aunque antes de que todo escale peligrosamente, el cielo decide fastidiarles la fiesta, dejando caer toda el agua que contienen varios nubarrones negros.

—¡Vamos Yuri, corre!

Aunque corren hacia la moto, no les sirve de nada, cuando aparcan en la puerta de la que Yuri supone que es la casa de Altin, están calados hasta los huesos. El rubio se fija en ella, una casita muy coqueta rodeada por un jardín, aunque ahora la vista está deslucida por la fuerte llovizna.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Yuri acaba por el aire cuando Altin lo sostiene en brazos cual princesa para recorrer el tramo que falta desde el jardín hasta su puerta.

—¿Qué haces tarado?—le dice Yuri enfadado.

—No quiero que pises el charco, te calarás con las Converse.

Yuri mira hacia el suelo y ve un charco inmenso en su puerta, donde Altin se mete sin inmutarse. Sin bajarlo, abre la puerta y la cierra dándole una pequeña patada, camina mojando toda la casa hasta llegar a una habitación al fondo. La luz se enciende y Yuri ve un baño inmenso, casi como la mitad de su piso de estudiantes, con la pared de azulejos negros y una bañera blanca enorme justo en el centro.

Altin abre los grifos, y en seguida se llena todo de vaho.

—¡Bájame idiota!

—Espera, no quiero que resbales.

La bañera se está llenando y sin mediar palabra, Altin lo deposita con cuidado en el suelo y se dedica con parsimonia a despojarlo de su ropa empapada, que deja en una cesta para lavar. Yuri está como catatónico, sin entender que hace en casa del médico perdiendo poco a poco toda su ropa. Solo reacciona cuando nota como las manos del moreno empiezan a deslizar sus bóxers.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué estamos en tu casa?

—Estás empapado, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

—Podías haberme llevado a la mía.

—Cuando estés seco, y haya cuidado de ti, lo haré.

Agachado y casi respirando sobre su piel, retira la última prenda. El moreno levanta sus ojos y recorre todo su vientre liso hasta fijarlos en sus esmeraldas. Yuri se coloca el pelo tras la oreja con aire tímido, y Altin suelta una sonrisita, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente y centrándose su virilidad adornada con un mechón rubio, que empieza a despertar por la situación tan excitante que está viviendo.

—Así que la foto era tuya después de todo—reflexiona Altin tras estudiarlo a fondo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿la reconoces con un solo vistazo?

—Me la sé de memoria, he mirado la foto un millón de veces.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Tú me la mandaste, lo hubieras pensado mejor...Plisetsky, el agua se enfría.

Y sin previo aviso, de nuevo lo levanta en peso y lo mete en la bañera calentita. Lo acomoda y añade al agua un gel de jazmín que deja un ambiente sensual en el aire, y agachado junto al borde, frota su piel con una esponja suave.

—Creo que puedo bañarme solo—se queja el rubio.

—Déjame que te cuide, tú lo necesitas y yo lo necesito.

—Hace años que nadie me lava.

—Pues es una lástima, y quiero que sepas que te voy a mimar todo lo que pueda.

También masajea sus cabellos y Yuri se relaja, parece que se está desentumeciendo después de pasar frío, y las caricias suaves también ayudan. Por un momento se fija en Altin, con su ropa pegada al cuerpo y el pelo moreno que gotea sobre sus hombros.

—Tú también estás mojado, te vas a enfriar.

—Plisetsky, ¿se preocupa por mí?, ¿o es su manera de invitarme a hacerle compañía en la bañera?

—Es su casa, puede hacer lo que quiera.

El moreno sonríe y se levanta del suelo, y empieza a quitarse la ropa con aire sexy porque sabe que Yuri lo mira expectante y no lo quiere decepcionar. Una a una, las prendas acaban en el suelo mojado, revelando lo que el rubio suponía, que es una masa de músculos bien trabajados desde los bíceps y pectorales, hasta los cuádriceps, pasando por el six-pack donde se podría lavar la ropa. Altin se gira dándole la espalda, y Yuri recuerda el nombre de cada músculo, y se pregunta por qué no lo conocía cuando estudiaba anatomía. Su trasero también es digno de admiración, solo que todavía está tapado por sus bóxers negros húmedos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, se retira la prenda con aire misterioso, mirando al rubio por encima del hombro, que se queda impactado con la visión, sobre todo cuando lo ve agacharse para recoger la ropa y caminar hasta la cesta. No está preparado para lo que viene a continuación, cuando Altin se da la vuelta y se muestra en todo su esplendor, acercándose con aire felino y seductor. Un gemido involuntario escapa de los labios de Yuri al observar el equipamiento del médico, y él pensaba que la suya era grande, “joder, eso debe ser ilegal”, piensa Yuri viéndola cada vez más de cerca.

—Yuri, ten cuidado o vas a terminar con los ojos rodando por el suelo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, es un libro abierto para mí, su mirada y esos gemidos me dicen que está encantado con todo lo que ve, señor Plisetsky.

Altin se acomoda en la bañera, salpicando bastante agua al mover al rubio y colocarlo entre sus fuertes piernas, apoyando su bonita y delicada espalda sobre su torso imponente. Yuri se deja caer, aunque su cara se sonroja cuando el moreno lo aprieta, pegando su entrepierna contra la espalda baja del rubio.

El médico sigue frotando la pálida piel, aunque sonríe pícaro cuando prefiere soltar la esponja para lavar sus zonas delicadas usando solo sus manos.

Los gemidos de Yuri le indican que va por buen camino, y Altin se pregunta si es demasiado inexperto para ponerse así solo con un par de caricias.

—Plisetsky, ¿tiene experiencia?

—No soy virgen, si es lo que quiere saber...pero tiene razón en una cosa, la gente de mi edad no sabe lo que hace.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque a estas alturas ya habríamos echado un par de polvos, pero esto es infinitamente más divertido.

—Me alegro.

Altin se inclina hacia delante y besa a Yuri, que estira el cuello para colocarse mejor, mientras las caricias arrecian en su hombría que parece que quiere sobresalir por el borde del agua.

Cuando Yuri se cansa de la posición incómoda, se gira para encararlo, pasando sus blancas piernas por encima de los muslos morenos para rodear su cintura, y así sus entrepiernas quedan bien pegadas, rozándose y apretándose con los abrazos.

Todavía acaban más pegados cuando Altin se aferra al trasero de Yuri y lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo, para casi incrustarlo en él, sin dejar de besarse provocando que les falte el aire y que el agua siga saliendo por el borde con cada movimiento.

El moreno se encarga de aumentar el placer, acariciando con sus recias manos ambos miembros endurecidos que no se separan ni un milímetro. Yuri estira un poco su cuello, sujetándose a la nuca del moreno con ambas manos, gimiendo y maldiciendo, y mostrándole a Altin la sensual imagen de su nuez moviéndose con sus respiraciones agitadas, y no puede evitar inclinarse para darle un buen mordisco en la zona junto con una fuerte succión.

—No me dejes marcas, Altin.

—Dime Otabek.

—Demasiado largo...te diré Beka—susurra el rubio entre jadeos.

“Beka”, piensa el moreno que es un buen nombre, nadie lo ha llamado así, y todo le empieza a resultar mucho más íntimo y cercano.

Después de moverse un rato sobre el regazo del moreno, Yuri forcejea para soltarse, todo es demasiado intenso y no quiere acabar todavía, así que se separa, y lo mira con aire pícaro, terminando por meter la cabeza bajo el agua para probar ese magnífico instrumento del médico.

Otabek sujeta su cabeza mientras gime por culpa de esa boca juguetona, pero lo obliga a salir del agua antes de que esa estupenda felación acabe en tragedia.

—Yuri, respira...así es mucho mejor—dice el moreno sentándose en el borde de la bañera mientras el agua escurre de su cuerpo y salpica por todos lados—dios niño, ¿me estás poniendo a prueba?

Yuri continúa con su juego entre las piernas de Beka, mientras el moreno pierde la cabeza. Sus manos no paran quietas y se desplazan desde los empapados mechones rubios a sus mejillas llenas con su carne, rozando sus hombros y sus brazos pálidos y fibrosos.

—¡Yuri, para, no sigas!

Pero el rubio no hace caso, continúa con las succiones y lametones que ahora se intensifican hasta que arranca gruñidos animales de la garganta del médico, y acaba resbalando hasta el fondo de la bañera, salpicando de nuevo el suelo.

Otabek abre los ojos para observar como el rubio se relame, y recoge algún resto de fluidos de sus dedos, mientras lo estudia con mirada pícara. El moreno piensa que es una imagen bastante erótica, y cree que Yuri parece ser un buen fichaje, aunque el rubio no piensa lo mismo.

—Yo pensaba que eras un campeón, pero ya veo que lo tuyo solo es fachada—dice el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Eres un cabrón, me has pillado desprevenido con esa lengua tuya tan caliente...me pregunto que otras partes calientes puedo descubrir.

—Tiene usted una edad, ¿no quiere esperar un rato?—se burla Yuri.

—No es necesario, te voy a demostrar lo que alguien de mi “edad” puede hacer.

Otabek sale de la bañera con un impulso y saca a Yuri que protesta por sus modos bruscos. Lo carga como una chica desvalida y lo pasea por toda la casa mojando el suelo hasta que entran en su habitación y lo lanza sin miramientos sobre la gran cama.

El moreno, que parece una escultura andante a ojos de Yuri, con esos músculos brillantes de humedad, se pasea por el cuarto. Se acerca a una cómoda, y saca una caja de preservativos y varios botes de gel que también tira sobre la cama. También agarra un mando que parece de un equipo de música, y se arrodilla sobre la cama donde un Yuri expectante y mojado lo mira fijamente.

—¿Boca abajo?

—No, así estás muy bien, quiero mirar tu cara cuando te corras.

Otabek lo estudia con detenimiento, su pálida piel llena de pequeñas gotas, su pelo mojado y esos labios sonrosados y carnosos. Sus esmeraldas no se apartan de sus ojos.

—Vamos a ambientar esto un poco—dice el moreno colocándose a ahorcajadas sobre Yuri manipulando el mando.

Las luces se hacen más tenues y un poco rojizas, y la voz de George Michael llena el aire, “Father Figure” suena en la habitación.

—Está obsesionado con la puta canción—se queja el rubio.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

—Vale, pues ahora enséñame lo que sabe hacer, “Daddy”—replica Yuri con aire sensual.

Otabek suelta un gruñido y tira el mando a ninguna parte, sujetando los brazos de Yuri por encima de la cabeza y lanzándose a besar su cuello y mordisquear sus orejas mientras susurra partes de la letra en sus oídos.

Yuri se agita bajo su cuerpo y se admira cuando su abultada entrepierna choca contra la suya.

—Esto es química, seguro que como médico, tiene fácil acceso a las pastillas azules.

—De eso nada chaval, esto es todo natural—dice Otabek acompañando sus palabras de un buen frote.

Yuri se ríe, pero también suelta un gemido y aprieta las fuertes nalgas del moreno con ambas manos. Después acaba por rodearlo con su piernas, aumentado el contacto.

Otabek decide devolverle el favor de la bañera, paseando su lengua por su delicado vientre hasta llegar a su erección, con la que soñaba desde que vio la foto.

Su boca experta le provoca varios gemidos, que intenta disimular mordiendo sus labios para hacerse el duro, pero está claro que Otabek sabe lo que hace.

—No te contengas, quiero escucharte gemir y gritar...aquí no están tus compañeros, no te apures.

—Bastardo, me las pagarás por eso, Víctor se rio de mí.

—Seguro que se puso cachondo de escucharte, a mí me pasó, así que te prohíbo que te calles.

—Si Daddy.

Otabek vuelve a gruñir al escuchar eso y de nuevo pierde el control, besando y apretando toda la carne a su paso, araña sus delicados muslos, y los abre usando sus fuertes piernas para apretarse contra él.

Sus carnosos labios rodean su miembro, succionando y apretando, y Yuri jadea y grita como Beka le ha pedido. Ahora también ataca su entrada, su lengua roza esos pliegues apretados, haciendo que Yuri se incorpore ligeramente y deslice sus dedos entre los mechones morenos.

—Bekaaa...

Después de jugar también con sus dedos empapados en lubricante, el moreno sitúa su ariete en posición, y se desliza sin pausa pero sin prisa, atento a los gestos del rubio, hasta estar aprisionado por completo en su interior. Beka respira un segundo para acostumbrarse a la presión, y se mueve despacio sin descuidar estimular su miembro para alejar la sensación dolorosa.

—“If you are the desert, I’ll be the sea”—susurra Otabek mientras lo empuja con ritmo sensual—if you ever hunger, hunger for me, whatever you ask for, that’s what I’ll be”...

La canción continúa acompañada por la sexy voz del moreno que no se resiente ni un ápice a pesar del esfuerzo, y Yuri está perdiendo la cabeza, entre la visión de ese magnífico cuerpo, su erótica voz con la maldita canción, ese ritmo matador siguiendo la música...no entiende como puede desplegar tanto arte en el sexo, la única explicación es su dilatada experiencia, pero en lugar de estar celoso, se alegra porque ahora es todo para él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se abraza al moreno, arañando su espalda y gritando su nombre al notar como alcanza su punto de máximo placer.

—Beka...oh, Daddy...

El moreno redobla sus esfuerzos, olvidando esa cadencia sensual para acelerar las embestidas, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Yuri se prepare para su orgasmo, desde el familiar cosquilleo en los pies hasta el vello erizado de su nuca, y por supuesto, esa tensión intensa en su perineo, que se libera al mismo tiempo que su semilla caliente en la mano de Otabek y sus gritos en su garganta, dejándolo sin aire y sin oxígeno en el cerebro.

Otabek no tarda en acompañarlo al observar su cara contraída por el placer, sus ojos verdes con pequeñas lagrimitas y su boquita dulce dejando escapar suspiros y maldiciones. Se estremece sintiendo como su cuerpo lo aprieta bombeando hasta la última gota de fluidos en su interior.

Los dos quedan exhaustos sobre la cama, gruñendo y jadeando como dos animales que hubieran peleado por su vida.

—Vaya...te había juzgado mal—susurra Yuri—¿cómo tienes esa habilidad para follar y cantar al mismo tiempo?, y cantando jodidamente bien además...

—Estoy en forma, eso es todo.

—Me alegra que digas eso y no que tienes mucha experiencia.

—Olvídate de eso, ahora soy tuyo...y tú eres mío, tenlo en cuenta, al menos este mes, ¿eh, Yura?

—¿Yura?

—Si tú me dices Beka, yo te digo Yura...pero solo aquí, en el hospital, seremos doctor Altin y Plisetsky, ¿entiendes?

—Si doctor Altin...Daddy—dice el rubio estallando en carcajadas al ver la expresión del moreno.

—No se te ocurra decirme eso en público o te mataré, ¿está claro?

—Si, ¿pero puedo decírtelo en la cama?

—Mientras sea con esa voz sensual, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Los dos se concentran en mirarse más detenidamente, con la pasión del momento han pasado por alto varios detalles de sus pieles desnudas, como un tatuaje del moreno en su omoplato que Yuri acaricia y los relieves de las caderas del rubio que Beka besuquea con fruición.

Yuri estornuda un par de veces y el moreno enseguida se apresura a arroparlo con varias mantas.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en cuidarme?

—Porque quiero y porque puedo...no te muevas.

El moreno se levanta de un salto, saliendo de la habitación completamente desnudo, aunque eso no molesta lo más mínimo a Yuri. Regresa al cabo de unos minutos trayendo un par de tazas calientes, todavía sin ropa, y el rubio se imagina que los vecinos han debido flipar al ver a semejante pavo desnudo en la cocina.

—Toma, un chocolate caliente, así no te enfrías—Otabek le alarga una de las tazas.

—¿Te piensas que soy un crío?, después de lo que hemos hecho, más te valdría invitarme a una copa.

—Te callas y te tomas el cacao, y después a dormir, órdenes del médico.

—Eres insoportable, y yo que creía que habría segundo round.

—Mañana tenemos que trabajar, y tengo guardia, veinticuatro horas, ya sabes.

—Puf...¿puedo hacerla contigo?

—Debes hacerla conmigo, eso si, te advierto que tienes que comportarte.

—¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?—pregunta Yuri.

—Si nos dejan, yo en mi sofá y tú te buscas la vida...las enfermeras tienen un sofá muy cómodo en su sala de descanso.

—Vamos, ¿me mandas al exilio?

—No podemos dormir juntos, no si queremos quedarnos con la ropa puesta...mañana lo vemos, no pienses ahora en eso, y duérmete.

Cuando terminan sus chocolates, Altin le pone una de sus camisetas al rubio, y lo arropa con cuidado.

—No pensé que iba a quedarme a dormir, pensé que ibas a mandarme a casa—le dice Yuri con voz de sueño.

—Prefiero tenerte vigilado si te pones malo, no me fío de tus compañeros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer estabas gritando y gimiendo y no te preguntaron si estabas bien.

—¡Estaba claro lo que hacía!, no querían molestarme, Victor y Yuuri son buena gente.

—¿Tú no hubieras entrado?

—¿Para qué?, no tengo ganas de verle el culo al japonés ni la polla de Victor, por muy grande que sea.

—¿Están juntos?

—Si, pero piensan que nadie lo sabe.

—¿Has contado algo de esto?, porque te agradecería que no saliera de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazme caso, es lo mejor...venga Yuri, a dormir.

Otabek lo abraza y Yuri cierra los ojos dejándose proteger por el fuerte cuerpo del médico que lo arrulla dándole besitos suaves y tarareando una canción.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuri se despierta en una casa extraña, en una enorme cama vacía que no conoce y los acontecimientos de ayer lo golpean con fuerza.

—Estoy jodido—dice el rubio tapándose la cara con la almohada.

De repente, se encuentra con la fuente de su preocupación, cuando Altin ya vestido con su traje, se asoma a la puerta de su cuarto. Durante unos segundos, se miran y la situación se vuelve rara unos instantes, pero luego el moreno reacciona.

—Venga Plisetsky mueva el culo, que llegaremos tarde...a la ducha, le dejo aquí la ropa limpia.

Al quedarse solo, Yuri se pregunta si vuelve a ser el doctor Jekyll, le extraña que no le haya dedicado ni una mirada lasciva teniendo en cuenta que está medio desnudo en su cama.

Cuando aparece ya vestido y secándose el pelo en la cocina, Altin tiene preparado el desayuno, incluso un par de bolsitas con comida para llevar.

“¿Acaso puede ser más perfecto?, ¿este tío no duerme?”, se plantea Yuri viendo tal despliegue en la cocina.

—¿Quiere otro chocolate?—pregunta el moreno con las tazas en la mano.

—Te repito que no soy un crío, quiero café, solo y sin azúcar.

—Como quiera, Plisetsky.

Le da su café, y le quita la toalla del hombro, para secarle el pelo cuando se acomoda.

—Está empapado, se va a resfriar—protesta Altin.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo solo.

—Es evidente que no, así que a comer y a callar.

—¿También me hará dos coletas?

—Si usted gusta...

—¿Después de lo de ayer otra vez me hablas de usted?

—Es necesario, para no confundir las cosas.

Yuri se queda sin réplica y piensa que la situación va a ser demasiado rara, lo tendrá todo el día al alcance de los dedos y sin poder hacer nada, y más le vale comportarse, Altin es muy capaz de darle la patada si las cosas se salen de control.

El desayuno es demasiado silencioso, y es que Yuri se plantea que salvo la medicina, tienen pocas en común, claro que tampoco han hablado de gustos personales y aficiones. Cuando Altin rompe el silencio, es para reñirle, por supuesto.

—Tiene que comer más, por lo que pude ver ayer, parece que sus huesos quieren salir de su cuerpo—dice el médico serio.

—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto?

—Es mi trabajo, soy su tutor...y hablando de eso, es hora de ponernos en marcha—dice Altin consultando su elegante reloj.

—¿Vamos en la moto?—pregunta el rubio sonriente.

—Por supuesto que no, todo está mojado y es peligroso, nos podríamos caer y no quiero que se haga daño.

“¿Por qué se comporta como un padre?”, se plantea Yuri, pero se abstiene de hacer ese comentario, y solo sonríe con disimulo por ese pensamiento.

Cuando van en el coche, solo la música de la playlist de Altin llena el silencio, pero cuando suena la canción de George Michael, el moreno apaga la radio sin miramientos.

—Hey, quería escucharla, ahora que me he acostumbrado...—protesta Yuri.

—No es el momento—corta el médico tajante.

Y no vuelven a hablar más en todo el camino. Al llegar al hospital, comienzan con su rutina de revisar las historias de los pacientes antes de pasar sala, y Yuri se obliga mentalmente a olvidar todas esas escenas tórridas de la noche de ayer, para no enrojecer delante de las enfermeras, que por cierto, miran mucho al doctor y le sonríen con descaro, aunque afortunadamente Altin, parece ignorarlas, claro que a Yuri también.

Después de revisar todo y hacer varios informes, se sientan a charlar y tomar el desayuno que el moreno ha preparado, y continúan con todo el papeleo.

Tras otra pausa para comer, Altin se encamina al vestuario para cambiarse para la guardia, y Yuri lo sigue con la esperanza de que se repitan algunas de las escenas vividas allí, pero parece que hoy no quiere dejar salir a Mr Hyde. Sale del baño con un impoluto pijama blanco y mira a Yuri con gesto serio.

—¿Por qué está vestido de verde?, no estamos en quirófano.

—Es el único pijama que tengo, del rotatorio de cirugía—dice Yuri colocándose bien la ropa.

—Debería hacer alguna especialidad quirúrgica, el verde le sienta bien.

Altin se permite dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del vestuario y Yuri se pregunta como podrá soportar el resto de las horas sin poder tocarlo ni besarlo.

Pasan la tarde entre repasos, alguna visita a los pacientes ingresados y alguna consulta de los médicos de urgencias, y no se relajan un rato hasta la hora de la cena, que bajan al comedor donde todo el personal de guardia se reúne, aunque ellos prefieren guardar las distancias y se sientan en una mesa más alejada.

—Para su información, he mandado colocar otro sofá en mi despacho para que pueda descansar, eso si, no quiero tonterías o lo mando con las enfermeras...aunque también le digo que lo pienso despertar si hay alguna urgencia.

—Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí.

Recogen sus bandejas y aunque algunos compañeros aprovechan su tiempo libre en la sala de la televisión, Altin no es mucho de alternar con el resto y prefiere volver a su despacho, y Yuri también lo prefiere, es mejor estar a solas, aunque solo se dediquen a trabajar.

Yuri se acomoda en su propio sofá, y el médico le deja varias mantas y una almohada, el rubio lo mira con carita de perrito abandonado.

—¿Qué le pasa Plisetsky?, desembuche antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—¿Podría...podría...darle un beso?

—Estamos trabajando, y no hay nada que nos garantice que podamos parar a tiempo, así que es mejor no empezar.

—Puf...

—Pero también le aviso que mañana cuando salgamos, no pienso dejarlo en paz, nos iremos a mi casa...

—Pero no tengo ropa—protesta el rubio.

—No le va a hacer falta, vamos a estar todo el tiempo en la cama.

—¿Y cómo piensa que voy a dormir pensando en eso?

—No sea impaciente, Plisetsky, todo llegará.

Después de leer un rato, apagan la luz y se intentan dormir, pero tienen que levantarse varias veces para atender varios casos urgentes.

Al fin termina la guardia y se encaminan hacia la cafetería a desayunar, Yuri no para de bostezar, pero el moreno le ha dejado bien claro que van a descansar poco, así que más le vale tomarse un café bien cargado.

—Hola, niño bonito—le dice una voz a su lado.

Cuando el rubio reacciona, ve que tiene muy cerca al doctor Leroy, el pediatra, como atestigua su colorido uniforme, decorado además con chapas y muñecos de fieltro.

—Hey, doctor Leroy.

—Te he dicho que me llames JJ, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien, ahora estoy en Interna, con el doctor Altin...

Cuando Yuri lo señala, se da cuenta que Otabek los mira serio y de brazos cruzados.

—Pues que lo disfrutes, te llevas una joya, Yuri es...

—Leroy, métete en tus asuntos—replica Altin tirando del cuello del pijama de Yuri para separarlo del pediatra.

—¿Qué hace?, ¿se ha vuelto loco?, que usted sea un autista no le da derecho a...—se queja Yuri siendo sentado a la fuerza en una mesa apartada.

—Es mío, ¿recuerda?, y ahora quédese sentado que voy por el desayuno.

El rubio mira a JJ con cara culpable y el otro le hace un gesto significativo, mientras Altin pasa por su lado con gesto amenazador, así que el pediatra se escapa por piernas antes de acabar estampado contra alguna pieza del mobiliario.

—Es usted un poco desagradable, ¿lo sabía?—salta Yuri cuando Altin vuelve con sendas bandejas cargadas de comida y café—solo intentaba ser amable.

—No tiene nada que hablar con Leroy, al menos mientras esté conmigo...ni con otros tampoco, y ahora come que estoy impaciente por llegar a mi casa.

—¿No nos vamos a duchar?

—Las ideas que tengo para la ducha no son aptas para hacerlas aquí, salvo que quiera estar en boca de todos, ¿eh, Plisetsky?

Yuri comienza a comer a toda prisa cuando las imágenes fugaces de sus cuerpos desnudos retozando bajo la ducha llenan su cabeza.

* * *

Todavía no se ha cerrado la puerta del todo cuando las manos de Altin vuelan despojando a Yuri de la parte de arriba de su pijama verde.

—¿Qué haces?, huelo a hospital—se queja el rubio.

—Hueles maravillosamente y llevo varias horas deseando devorarte.

Lo empuja sin miramientos hacia el baño, y Yuri apenas tiene tiempo de procesar cuando ha podido ordenarlo si quedó hecho un desastre después del baño de ayer.

El moreno se cuela detrás de un cristal y abre un par de grifos, y de nuevo empuja a Yuri que apenas ha tenido tiempo de quitarse los zapatos, metiéndolo en la ducha. El agua caliente empapa sus pantalones de quirófano y el pijama blanco de Altin se pega a su cuerpo, revelando sus músculos y los bóxers blancos que lleva debajo.

El rubio boquea como si se ahogara, buscando el aire que los impacientes labios del moreno le niegan, y acaba estampado de cara a la pared, terminando expuesto cuando su ropa es retirada y acaba en el suelo del baño en medio de un charco. Recibe varios mordiscos en sus nalgas, y algún pellizco mientras la lengua del moreno se pierde en el pliegue entre ellas.

Pronto la ropa blanca va a parar al mismo sitio, mostrando ese cuerpo espectacular todo mojado, con una gran erección que se aprieta contra el trasero del rubio.

Sin mucha ceremonia, empiezan las embestidas, y Yuri acaba gritando estrujado contra los fríos azulejos negros.

—Beka...

Cuando Yuri cree que no puede más, Altin sale de él y lo gira, besándolo de nuevo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Lo levanta en peso, haciendo que el rubio rodee su cintura con sus esbeltas piernas, penetrándolo de nuevo contra la pared, pero ahora cara a cara. Yuri no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos, que parecen furiosos y con una expresión que no le ha visto en las últimas horas. Yuri decide probar suerte, para ver como reacciona.

—Beka...oh, Daddy...

—Eres mío, no lo olvides—dice el moreno entre gruñidos.

—Soy tuyo.

A pesar de que el moreno no lo puede tocar por estar sujetándolo, la excitación es muy intensa, su endurecido miembro está siendo estimulado por el roce entre sus cuerpos, sobre todo por los duros abdominales de Beka, por lo que Yuri no tarda en explotar gimiendo y Beka lo sigue, siendo bastante escandaloso, con lo que el rubio se alegra de no tener vecinos.

Pasan el resto de su descanso metidos en la cama como Beka le había prometido, perdiendo la cuenta de los orgasmos, los besos y caricias que se dedican el uno al otro.

Para cuando Beka lo deja en su casa, bien entrada la noche, el cuerpo dolorido de Yuri contrasta con su sonrisa idiota, que hace sospechar a sus compañeros que ha caído por el doctor Altin sin remedio ni solución.

* * *

Los días del rotatorio se suceden, mañanas ajetreadas en el hospital con Altin, tardes y noches con Beka, su alter ego perverso, aunque no solo se dedican al sexo, también los paseos en moto, salidas al cine y alguna que otra sesión de DJ en las discotecas de moda, llenan sus horas.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, está completamente enamorado de su tutor, pero es la tarde del día veintisiete, y quedan poco menos de veinticuatro horas para tener que decirle adiós.

Su cabeza no se centra, tiene que terminar de preparar la sesión clínica que tiene que presentar mañana, y encima no van a estar a solas, tendrá que hacer la sesión delante de Altin y de los demás internistas, con lo que tiene que descartar la idea de hablar con él y contarle lo que siente, aunque según le contó Mila, es poco probable que quiera seguir viéndolo una vez que acabe su mes.

—Yuri, es la cuarta vez que suspiras en dos minutos, ¿qué te pasa?—pregunta Víctor que estudia al lado de Yuri en el sofá.

—Estoy jodido, mañana termina febrero y se me acabó el tiempo.

—Parece que fueras un moribundo.

—Lo soy, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora sin él?

—Ya te dije que te alejaras de ese tío.

—Y además tengo que presentar esto mañana y me está quedando como el culo.

—Anda, déjame ver.

Víctor repasa el PowerPoint con la presentación, y revisa los apuntes de Yuri. Después de darle algunas ideas, rectifican varias diapositivas y parece estar aceptable.

—Venga, cuéntamelo.

—Me da vergüenza—reconoce Yuri.

—¿Te da vergüenza?, ¿y qué será de ti mañana?, tendrás delante a los internistas incluido al tipo que te has estado follando todo el rotatorio.

—Cállate, me has puesto más nervioso, cada vez que lo mire, lo veré en pelotas y cantándome “Father Figure” como ha hecho todos estos días.

—¿Father Figure?

—Una muy antigua de George Michael...mira, esta.

Los dos se acercan al teléfono del rubio para oír la canción, y Víctor cierra los ojos con sonrisa pícara oyendo la letra y el tono sensual de George.

—Wow, vaya letra—dice Víctor extasiado.

—Pues imagínatela con la voz de Altin, me tiene como los perros de Paulov, pero en lugar de salivar con la campana, en cuanto la oigo me pongo burro.

—Jajaja.

—No es mi culpa, está obsesionado con esa canción.

—Pues apaga eso, no quiero que me saltes un ojo...venga, no te distraigas y explícame tu caso clínico.

Un poco a regañadientes, Yuri le explica la presentación con ayuda de las diapositivas, y tras un par de consejos del ruso mayor, rectifica algunas cosas, y parece que está más tranquilo cuando la vuelve a exponer también delante de Yuuri, que ha vuelto de sus clases.

* * *

El día fatídico ha llegado, el veintiocho de febrero por la mañana. Yuri se acerca a la sala de reuniones donde tiene que presentar su caso clínico, pero todavía no ha llegado nadie, solo Altin que prepara el ordenador y el proyector para Yuri.

—Vaya Plisetsky, ¿está nervioso?

—Doctor Altin, yo quería hablar con usted...

Pero no tiene tiempo de compartir con él sus inquietudes, alguien más entra en la sala y los interrumpe.

—Hombre Altin, ¿éste es tu chico?—pregunta uno de sus compañeros con tono inocente.

Los dos se miran sobresaltados, pero suspiran cuando comprenden que no se refiere al tema sexual.

—Doctor Guiacometti, él es Yuri Plisetsky, pero hoy es el último día que está con nosotros—explica Altin.

—Puedes llamarme Chris, ¿dónde vas ahora?—pregunta interesado.

—A la consulta de cardiología—responde Yuri sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Vaya, con la doctora Yulia, que suerte—replica Chris.

Altin carraspea como si no le hiciera gracia que “su chico” se marche ahora con esa doctora, pero Yuri no tiene tiempo de analizar su reacción, todos los internistas entran en la sala y tras los saludos de rigor, toman asiento y el chico empieza a explicar el caso clínico.

—Buenos días, soy Yuri Plisetsky y éste es el caso que he preparado junto al doctor Altin, se trata de un paciente de cuarenta años que ingresó con fiebre de causa desconocida y...

Tras unos minutos de charla mostrando sus diapositivas, los internistas lo acribillan a preguntas, y Yuri sale del paso con ayuda de Altin que conoce los detalles más nimios del paciente, y es que nada escapa a su control, como Yuri ha tenido ocasión de comprobar.

Después de recibir los saludos y felicitaciones, cada uno se marcha a sus quehaceres, y Yuri acompaña a Altin a su despacho.

—Buen trabajo Plisetsky—le dice firmando la última casilla de la ficha de prácticas—ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, supongo que ya nos veremos por el campus.

Le tiende la hoja y Yuri la recoge casi temblando.

—Yo quería decirle que...—Yuri empieza, pero no sabe como seguir.

—Plisetsky, tengo una reunión, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—Pensaba que hoy también estaríamos juntos.

—No, hoy tengo una reunión con los jefes de servicio para tratar varios temas, y lo lamento, pero tengo que irme.

Altin recoge un par de carpetas y Yuri tiene la sensación de que se va con muchas prisas, y él se queda con la palabra en la boca en la puerta del despacho.

El rubio mira la hoja de firmas y parece que fue ayer cuando se la puso por delante la primera vez, “fírmela y me perderá de vista”, es curioso como cambia la vida, ahora no se quiere ir. Se marcha arrastrando los pies y ni siquiera se alegra de tener la mañana libre.

Decide darse un paseo por las consultas, así localiza la de cardiología para no llegar tarde mañana, como le pasó el primer día con Altin. Cuando la puerta se abre, le parece ver a una chica muy agradable, incluso se alegra de que sea una doctora y así no tendrá que lidiar con otro posible enamoramiento.

Después de pasear por el campus, se marcha hacia el centro comercial que está cerca, no tiene ganas de volver a su piso, seguro que el calvo y el cerdito se están morreando y no quiere pensar en sexo lo que le queda de vida.

Paseando entre los locales descubre una tienda de discos de segunda mano, y mirando el escaparate se acuerda de Beka y de su afición a la música, sobre todo a la ochentera. Se pone a pensar que no le ha regalado nada y puede ser un buen detalle llevarle un disco, al menos será una excusa para verlo de nuevo.

—Buenos días, ¿no tendrá algún disco de George Michael por casualidad?—pregunta Yuri al tipo de la tienda.

—Si mira, en aquel estante, tienes varios, creo que también hay un recopilatorio.

Yuri curiosea hasta encontrar el disco perfecto. Es un CD que tiene sus grandes éxitos, sin faltar “Father Figure” por supuesto. Yuri da pequeños saltitos cuando lo descubre. Tras abonar su compra muy contento, entra en otra tienda, esas típicas de niñas donde compra un lazo y papel de cartas, cree que es un poco cursi, los sobres llevan un unicornio pintado, pero son los más discretos que ha podido encontrar.

Vuelve corriendo al hospital y sube hasta la planta de medicina interna, pero Altin no está en el despacho, y está cerrado con llave.

—Mierda—exclama Yuri.

Pero una cabellera roja se cruza en su camino.

—Hombre Febrero, ¿hoy es tu último día, no?—pregunta Mila la enfermera.

—Oficialmente ya no estoy aquí, el doctor Altin está reunido...¿sabes si tardará en volver?

—Puf, están todos los gerifaltes así que será hasta la tarde...más o menos.

—Mierda...es que...quería dejarle una cosa, es un detalle que le he traído...

—Déjamelo a mí.

—De eso nada, es algo personal.

—Vale, yo te hago un favor, te abro su despacho, pero...tú me tienes que contar algo.

Yuri no se plantea nada más, y responde que se verán en su puerta. Mila vuelve con la llave, y le franquea el paso.

—Eso si, yo entro contigo, no quiero que luego falte algo y me caigan las culpas.

—Está bien.

Yuri saca el disco de su mochila y le coloca el lazo, también saca uno de los papeles de cartas y un sobre y se pone a pensar que le quiere escribir. Mila disimula acercándose demasiado.

—Oye, es privado.

—Vale rubio, no te enfades.

Se sienta y toma prestado un bolígrafo del médico, aunque duda antes de escribir, por fin se le ocurre algo.

“Esto es solo un pequeño detalle por haberme acogido aquí este mes, ya sé que tienes todas las canciones en tu playlist, pero así también lo tienes en algo material y tangible, para que te acuerdes de mí, muchas gracias por todo. Fdo. Yuri Plisetsky”.

Cierra el sobre y lo coloca sobre el disco, pero ahora se siente un poco idiota, casi como una adolescente enamorada, y encima con unicornios en el papel. Se levanta de un salto antes de arrepentirse y llevarse la carta y el regalo.

—Venga vámonos—le dice a Mila con prisas.

—De eso nada, ahora me tienes que contar un par de cosas.

Cierran el despacho y la chica lo lleva del brazo hasta su sala de descanso, pero no se deciden a hablar hasta que está solos.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa entre vosotros?—pregunta la chica curiosa.

—Nada, ¿qué va a pasar?, es mi tutor y yo soy su alumno.

—Vamos, yo sé que hay algo más, ¿qué le has dado para que esté diferente?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Estaba más alegre, sonreía más y pasaba por alto cosas que antes le hacían saltar, y no sé por qué, pero creo que tenía que ver contigo.

—Yo no he hecho nada especial, pero...¿por qué hablas en pasado?—pregunta Yuri.

—Porque esta mañana ha vuelto a ser como antes, está más triste y cuando me crucé con él al salir de su despacho, iba con mucha prisa y parecía a punto de llorar...y tú estabas en su puerta con la misma cara.

—Es que ayer no dormí bien con lo de la presentación—disimula el rubio.

—Si claro, ¿y Altin?

—A lo mejor solo está cansado—responde Yuri inocente.

—Si, será eso—responde Mila sin creerse una palabra del rubio—bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

—Si, seguro.

Yuri se queda pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, y se da cuenta que podía haber averiguado más cosas del pasado de Altin, pero tampoco es necesario aumentar su sufrimiento. Se marcha dejando atrás la planta de medicina interna y decide darse un paseo por pediatría, seguro que una charla con el doctor Leroy mejora su humor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de conocer a la cardióloga y de pasar la consulta con ella, Yuri vuelve a su clase, tiene que recoger sus cosas antes de encontrase con el doctor Leroy, han quedado para tomarse una cerveza. Después de escuchar ayer un rato sus problemas amorosos, aunque evitando nombrar al causante de sus desvelos, el pediatra le recomendó que debía distraerse, y quería que le contara más cosas del asunto, así que sale de su clase para verse con él en la cafetería del campus.

El alma se le cae a los pies cuando en lugar del pediatra, se encuentra en la puerta con el doctor Altin en persona, ni más ni menos, y subido a su moto para rematar.

El médico le hace una seña, pero Yuri duda que se refiera a él, así que mira hacia los lados, pero nadie parece ser el blanco de sus señas, hasta que se ve obligado a acercarse cuando Altin lo llama.

—¡Yuri!

—¿Qué ha pasado con “Plisetsky”?—pregunta Yuri confuso.

—Ya no es mi alumno...por cierto, muchas gracias por el disco, me hizo mucha ilusión.

—Nada, fue una tontería, lo vi y me acorde de ti...de usted...

—Deja esa formalidad, ya no soy tu tutor.

—Ya, supongo que está aquí esperando a “Marzo”.

—¿Marzo?—pregunta confuso.

—Si, su nuevo chico, el del mes de marzo.

—Mi chico de Marzo eres tú, Yuri.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el primero de marzo, tu cumpleaños, ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte solo un día como hoy?, feliz día, Yuri—dice el moreno abrazándolo.

Yuri se queda pasmado, con todo lo que ha pasado, había olvidado incluso su cumpleaños, así de fastidiado estaba con lo de Altin.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?—pregunta Yuri sorprendido.

—Obseso del control, ¿recuerdas?...ha sido fácil, tenia tu ficha encima de la mesa.

—¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión?—lo interroga el rubio.

—¿Con respecto a qué?—Altin se hace el tonto.

—Con respecto a nosotros.

—¿Tú quieres que haya un “nosotros”?—pregunta Altin con un hilito de esperanza en la voz.

Yuri lo mira dudando, pero decide tirarse a la piscina cuando se ve reflejado en los ojos de Otabek.

—Estoy enamorado como un idiota desde el principio—reconoce Yuri.

—En ese caso tengo que confesar que me sentí mal cuando te fuiste, y cambié de opinión cuando vi tu disco y tu carta, y entonces descubrí que eras alguien importante para mí, aunque no había querido darme cuenta.

Se abrazan de nuevo, sin importarles que la gente los mire al pasar. De repente, el moreno recuerda algo.

—¿Unicornios, Plisetsky?

—Lo siento, es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Sonríen y se abrazan, pero se separan cuando Yuri recibe un mensaje, que el rubio mira discretamente.

—“Yuri, ¿dónde estás?”

—“Lo siento, no podemos quedar...mi “problema” ha venido a buscarme, y creo que lo podemos arreglar”

—“Me alegro, ya quedamos otro día...por cierto, dile a Altin que no sea tan gruñón”

—“¿Cómo lo has sabido?”

—“Está claro, se pasa el día marcando territorio, así que no le digas que hablas conmigo...nos vemos, niño guapo”

Yuri sonríe guardando el móvil, pero Otabek lo mira serio.

—¿Quién era?—pregunta seco.

—Nadie importante.

—Pues entonces sube.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Siempre tan impaciente, Plisetsky...vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Otabek se ríe y arranca la moto cuando están preparados, y callejean por la cuidad buscando el restaurante japonés que se ha vuelto el favorito de los dos.

Después de una comida tranquila, entre risas y conversaciones más personales que de costumbre, acaban de nuevo en el parque, morreándose sobre la moto en un rincón apartado, hasta que el calor les pide quitarse la ropa y entonces acaban sobre la cama del moreno.

Otabek estudia al rubio tumbado sobre las sábanas, con más detenimiento que otras veces, acariciando su piel suave para empaparse de él. Todo es más calmado y menos salvaje, el amor desplaza a la pasión irracional de las primeras veces, incluso los besos son menos voraces y más delicados.

Beka acaba encontrando el mando de la música, pero Yuri se lo arrebata cuando le ve las intenciones.

—Esta vez dejemos a George fuera de esto, solo quiero oír nuestros latidos, gemidos y respiraciones.

—Vale, como tú quieras.

Y se abrazan mientras hacen el amor despacio, disfrutándose con calma, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles cálidas y sus dulces aromas, la visión de sus cuerpos jóvenes y perfectos, y el sabor de sus rincones prohibidos, solo acompañados por su propia música, sin necesidad de otra canción, salvo sus sensuales sonidos que lo llenan todo.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A. Puf, por fin...creo que ha salido un poco largo, más de 13.700 palabras!!. Es mi contribución a la dinámica de San Valentín 2020 del OtaYuri Protection Squad. Esta canción no estaba en la lista, pero cada vez que la oigo no dejo de pensar en Beka cantándosela a Yuri, y como es de 1987, pues valía. Realmente, pega más si Yuri es más joven, pero con los tiempos que corren, es mejor que sea "legal". Tiene un poquito de Daddy Kink, (que no hace daño a nadie, espero), pero iba con la canción. Bueno, un saludo y gracias por leer. Besos 😘.


End file.
